One Prom
by 4w3somequ33n234
Summary: Prom season for WWE Superstars and Divas! Who are they going with? Who will be King and Queen? Find out Here!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! NEW FANFIC! Check out the trailer in my uTube Account... Note: This whole fanfic is based on Kelly Kelly's POV**

* * *

><p>Wait four and a half school years, and here you are! Prom Week. A week filled with these words coming out of people's mouths.<p>

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

I was asked by millions, and I decide to reject all of them 'til I find my perfect guy before prom. I only have a week, And today is day one.

"Are you excited about prom?" Maria comes running into the halls. A teacher warned her not to run. I was putting books into my locker. Once I closed my locker door, I see Maria's face behind it.

"Why are you excited?"

"Kellz, I just got asked to the prom!" She was screaming in the inside. "Really? With who?"

"With Randy!"

My eyebrow shaped with confusion. It was either She asked him, or Randy had the tough guts to ask her. But I'm pretty sure she asked him. But when I thought about what she said, she said she got asked. So I had my confusion eyebrow raising and my eyes wide open. When Maria changed the subject, I froze. "So Kellz, who's your date to the prom?"

_Oh Shit, I haven't asked anyone yet!_

I try to make a lie and try to ask that guy later... "Ummmmmmm..."

"Let me guess... Mike asked you, But you rejected him. Then you waited to long for John to ask you, But he's going with Mickie already, After that you try to get that Miz-headed Mike that you rejected, But he's going with Maryse. Then..."

"I get it Maria! But how'd you know that?" Through my opinion, She looked like a physicist to me.

"I try to ask John, Then try to ask that Miz-head! He always thinks he's awesome... But I really had to tell you... He isn't."

The bell finally rang so I could run out of this conversation. "I had to head to algebra... See ya later!"

"Don't forget to ask someone!" She yelled while I walk far away from her to get to class. I still have to wonder who to ask... I just can't find that perfect guy. Mike and John are the only ones that I had the guts to ask...

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**I know... Really short... But that is all I could think of right now! I will try to make the Chapter way longer next time! Plz review and check out my other stories!**

**THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ring goes the bell. Time for lunch. Have extra time in my hands to ask someone to Prom, or wait for someone to ask me. But yet, no one came up to me. I'm Kelly Jean Blank for crying out loud! I'm like eye-candy to these guys at World Wresting Entertainment High School! How come no one asked me?

When I came to the halls, I saw Maryse all up on Gail Kim's face. Maybe it's because Gail trash-talked about her again to the Bellas. But this time, It was about how Gail was hitting on Maryse's date to the Prom, Mike.

Maryse was mumbling words that happen to be french to her, But gibberish to Gail and I. I walked up to the two girls and broke up the fight. Then after that, Cody shows up right behind me.

"Cody?"

He smiled acting like a sparkle shined on his teeth. "I heard you got no date to the Prom..." I knew where this is heading. _Finally someone asked me!_

"Well, Layla already asked me, But if you need a date... I could cancel Layla... If you want". It made a crack in my heart. But he would cancel Layla for me? But I wouldn't want to do that to her! "I'll think about it Cody.. But thanks for the offer"

* * *

><p>"So he offered to take you if you want?" Maria ties my whole story up together. "Yeah, but he had to cancel Layla for it! I don't wanna do that to her!". Gail came up to my table with her lunch tray. Must be about what I did for her.<p>

"Hey thanks for standing up for me!"

"Your welcome Gail"

Once she disappeared from veiw, I see John and Mickie under the awning making out. John looked like he tried to swallow Mickie. Right next to them is Maria's prom date Randy and STACY! They're just talking... But about what? It is Prom Week and Stacy might be asking to be her date. Maria looked furious. Red as her redhead hair. She stood up from our table and walked over there.

"Hello Orton... Keibler..." She crossed her arms. Randy knew Maria's face expression was about Stacy. "Hey Maria! Who's your date to the Prom?" Through Maria's mind, Stacy looked like an idiot asking that question. "You're right next to him bitch! NOW SCRAM!" Stacy ran for the hills. Randy smirked with flirt. He was proud of Maria. "You are one sexy chick Maria. Nice job!" Maria smiled. She really wants to keep her date.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Drew! Just ask her!" Irishman Stephen Farrelly convinced. His friend Drew was too shy to ask this special girl to prom. He kept convincing 'til Drew finallly cracked and went up to the table me and Maria are sitting.<p>

"Hello Kelly..." Drew greeted with his scottish accent. Maria looked disgusted. I knew where this is headed. "Do you think you would want to go to prom... with someone like me?". I swallowed a breath of air. Maria shook her head but not that noticable for Drew to notice. I want to saay no, But I'm not the person who breaks hearts... specifically scottish hearts. So instead I gave the same answer that I gave to Cody. "I'll think about it Drew... But thanks for asking"

Once he left my sight, Maria just blurts out her thoughts. "You're not going to the prom with him right? I would choose Cody if I'm in your fabulous shoes right now"

"I know, But I don't wanna..."

"I know, you don't wanna hurt Layla! But it's worth it then going with a Scottish freak like Drew!" She interrupted. But Maria is right. Hurting someone is worth to keep a reputation.

* * *

><p>"C'mon dude suck it up! Amy will be back next week!" Randy tries to cheer up his best friend Adam. His girlfriend Amy's in Mexico and won't be back 'til AFTER prom. They we're planning to be King and Queen, but without queen, he's done for! He even decided not to go to prom without her. He wanted to give up everything until he gets one glimpse of Amy again.<p>

"Amy is the only thing that I care about! I don't give a shit about Prom this weekend!" Randy took a glimpse of a blond that's not me. He pointed at her. "What about Ashely? She could be your date."

"Amy is what I want Randy! You don't get it!"

"Fine... I'll try figuring out something" He disappeared from Adam's veiw to go to class. But Randy is right... He has to move on, Amy will be back. Once I got out of class, Adam walked up to me. I didn't know what was gouing on.

"Randy told me I needed to move on... And I am... So let me ask you question Kelly... Do you want to go to the prom with me?". I couldn't believe what he asked me. "are you serious? Ummmm... I don't know Adam... Wha about Amy?"

"Amy won't know... She's coming back after prom... I need to move on like what I said... So do you want to?"

"Ummmmm... I'll think about it Adam... Thanks"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>WAY TOO LONG! Anyway, hope you like it! Keep reviewing!<strong>

**Thank you to these people who reveiwed chapter 1:**

**-CimplySiSi**

**-DeathDaisy**

**-kiki254**

**THANK U THANK U!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyway, Sorry for delay on updates! But enjoy this one! Note: This chapter gives you a hint who will Kelly choose. Everyone was wondering who will Kelly choose anyway, So here's a way to find out!**

* * *

><p>"You got a Scottish freak, a cute guy that makes you happy but another sad, and a tall long hair blond who needs to move on to his current girlfriend who is currently in Mexico for a week. You have some lots of choosing to do"<p>

"I know Mickie! It's complicated!"

I told Mickie and Maria the whole story. I can't choose now! How am I gonna go to prom now? While I was thinking outside my head, Maryse ran up to me happy with lots of flyers on her hand.

"Vote for me and Mike for Prom king and Queen!" Maryse hollered and handed me, Mickie and Maria a flyer. Maria looked like a green jealous monster.

"She's running?" Maria muttered frustrated. She stomped away. She must be going to Randy.

"What am I gonna do Mickie?" I yelled to get her attention.

"Ummmm... try hanging out with each guy per day for the whole Prom Week. See which guy is the best, and call them right before Prom. But if you choose Cody, It would be too late, So try calling him three days before Prom." Got to admit that was a good idea. It's day two of Prom Week. I got to hurry.

* * *

><p>"Vote for MRandy for king and queen!" Maria handed out flyers. When I saw the flyers going around, I knew this would happen since I saw Maria stomping away an hour ago.<p>

"You're running?" Maryse came up to Maria. She nodded. Maryse just flipped and her face looked pissed. "Ok then... Let the best couple win! Mike and I will crush you!" Right after she said that, Maryse stared mumbling words in her mouth again which is suppose to be french. Maria just walked away to make Maryse look crazy in front of her peers.

Randy came up to her looking really angry. "Prom king and queen?" He yelled. "Yeah..." Maria answered.

"Maria, I wasn't planning on this. You know people like me don't run for crap like this?"

"C'mon Randy! It would be fun! Please?... For me at least?" Her face looked liked a seven year old girl. Randy could'nt help it. He's not the type of guy that makes girls cry. So he just nodded. "Alright..."

* * *

><p>Lunchtime. Day two, five days in a school week, I have three days to pick a date before Saturday. Let's try Drew today...<p>

I took my tray and walked myself over to Drew's table. Stephen Farrelly, and Taryn Nicole Terrell was sitting there as well. Taryn's Stephen's date to the prom. I sat down next to Drew and Taryn and just stayed silent.

"Why'd hello Kelly Kelly..." Stephen greeted with his irish accent. Taryn just waved. "What brings you here Kellz?"

"I just decided to hang out with Drew for lunch today". Drew just smiled. He must think that I'm his date to the prom now. But really I'm trying out Mickie's idea.

For the past lunch period, I keep seeing Drew staring at Taryn. _Is he like in to her or something?_

Once the bell rang, Drew walked out quickly just to catch up with Taryn. I guess I'm right. I took a sigh. Anyway, I didn't want to pick him in the first place. Maria came up to me with about 500 flyers on her hand.

"So how's Drew?"

"I think he's into Taryn"

I was staring at Drew and Taryn together walking. "If he's into Taryn, Then why'd he asked you?" Maria wondered in her head but saud it out loud. "I have no idea"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Keep reviewing!<strong>

**Thanks to these two ppl who reviewed Chapter 2:**

**-kiki254**

**-CimplySiSi**

**-Dio Della Morte**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER! NEW HINT!**

* * *

><p>"Drew? Can we talk?"<p>

After what I saw earlier at lunch, I know Drew really likes Taryn. I realized that Taryn is Stephen's date to the prom. So that must be why Drew didn't ask Taryn. But a mystery is still unsolved. Why did he ask me instead?

"Kelly... My date to the prom". What he said was unimaginable, He still thinks I'm still his date.

"Drew... I know you love Taryn..." He froze while he puts his history book in his locker. "But... Really, Why did you ask me instead? I know Taryn was already asked... But there's millions of girls out there! But why me?"

"Kelly... Every time I look at you...you... remind me of Taryn... I always dreamed me and Taryn would be that Prom king and Queen... But when I found out that Stephen asked her... That broke my heart... So it was time for me to move on...So I asked you. Even though your beautiful hair reminds me of Taryn, I still need to move on"

It was so sweet what he said... I think I found my date.. WAIT NO! I thought._ I still had to test Adam and Cody! Don't choose 'til you hung out with all guys!_

* * *

><p>After school, Me, Maria, Mickie, and Candice went out to finally reach a milestone of our shopping history. PROM DRESSES! Ballroom Gowns to Cinderella Dresses! That's what Prom is made of for us ladies!<p>

We went to the awesomemest Prom dress store we can ever find here in California. We stopped at four gas stations, and we got lost twice! But it's worth it to find the best store for Prom dress history! We're going to Cinderella's Dresses!

"If it's prom season, Cinderella's in the house!" A reviewer in a newspaper quoted about Cinderella's Dresses. Maria was researching about the store and her conclusion was it was the best prom dress store ever!

"We're here!" Candice pointed at the store. A tiny little store, But millions of girls are inside. We parked right in front of the store. Maria was jumping out and ran in first. Everyone else just walked in.

Once we came in, We already see Maria holding tons and I mean TONS of dresses! "Kellz, Mickie you don't get it! I have to beat Maryse for prom queen to prove that girls like me can win instead of that ugly old tramp!"

"Don't you think you're being too competitive?" Mickie pointed.

"Yeah Maria.. don't you think you're pushing yourself off that cliff?" I added.

"You guys just don't believe in me! I am gonna beat Maryse!" She ran to the closest empty dressing room. While we stand for five seconds, We ran for the most cutest dress we see.

I went for a red dress, Mickie ran for a blue one, and Candice went for a black one with fancy laced flowers. It's kinda see-through. But we know Candice would pick a dress like that.

I went out of my dressing room to show Mickie, But then I see Maria tugging a pink dress away from a blond. It was a catfight. _Maria is pushing herself off the cliff._

I knock Candice's and Mickie's door for help to stop the scratching and clawing. We all ran and hold down both girls. A worker I knew came out and help.

The worker's name is Philly Sqaurez and he broke up about seven catfights per day when it's prom season. This must be his seventh catfight today.

"Break it up!" He yelled.

The awesome pink dress is now clawed up and ripped. Philly thought it looked like a disaster. Me, Mickie, Maria, and Candice thought it looked more awesomer! The bottom of the dress has a ripped up pattern to make a "punky" texture.

"This dress looks like a disaster!" Philly yelled. Maria took out her purse. "WAIT! SIR!"

"What?"

"I still want to buy it! The pink dress looks more amazing than before. How much?". Philly looked surprised. He never knew he would sell a dress that been through a catfight before. "Since the damage should get a discount. Ummm... $123.99"

Maria just gave him her parents' credit card and bought her dress. After that, We all bought our dresses. And drove all the way home.

Through the car ride, I was thinking about the three guys. Adam, Cody and Drew. Drew was pretty cool. Cody was really sweet, and Adam wanted to move on and share that emotion with me... They are all cute, But who do I choose?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! REVIEW PLZ!<strong>

**Thank u 2 kiki254 for being the 1st person to review Chapter 3. And thanks to everyone! Especially: CimplySiSi, kiki254, PaigeNicoleBear, and for favoriting, following, or reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY FOR DELAY ON FANFIC WRITING!**

**So I'm going to focus more on One Prom and I'm planning to write an Edge/OC Fanfic 4 a tribute to his induction to the Hall of Fame.**

Day three, still have time to find a date. Let's try Adam.

I find him at his lunch table sitting next to Randy, who looks grumpy. Maybe because Mike got him detention so maybe that's why.

"Hi guys…" I come to them with my salad burrito. "Mind if I sit?"

"Well sure prom date" Adam goes smiling. I now feel the awkward moment flying. I sit down, and listen to Adam and Randy's conversation.

"Mike is going to pay for getting me in trouble, and I now just the way!" Randy goes with an evil-masterminded plan. Adam raises his eyebrow. "How?"

"Mike and Maryse are running for Prom King and Queen. And Maria and I are running also. The only way to get revenge is to win that crown."

"Are you serious bro?" Adam goes laughing stealing Long Island boy of the school Zack Ryder's line.

"Hey!" Maryse walks over to our table. Furious through the looks of her French-worthy face. "I heard my name in this table! Are you gossiping or talking about how I will be Prom King and Queen with Miz?"

"You're not going to win Prom Queen this year!" I blurted. Possibly getting me in a lot of danger, but it's worth standing up to a French skunk!

"What? You're running? Because if you are, you are not going to win after I hear that your prom date is Mr. "My Girlfriend is in Mexico and I wouldn't want to be single at prom"" then BAM! One big slap from my hand, turning red actually.

Mickie and Maria came over and saw what I did to that skank. I felt proud. And maybe Maryse can be right. Should Adam be my date? Cody has Layla, and Drew had tried to find love somewhere else. Yeah, maybe Adam is the right choice.

**REVIEW PLZ! THX!**


	6. Chapter 6

I try talking to Mike today telling him to control Maryse for me. Now Prom week gets dramatic and personal.

"Mike!" I shouted at him. He turned around smirking. "Yes Barbie doll?"

"Don't call me that! Tell your prom date to stop smelling like shit and enough with the bragging! Maryse is out of control!"

He raised an eyebrow confused. "Maryse? What are you talking about? My date is _Layla_ to the prom!" My mouth wide open with a dash of eyes widening. He left with a thought of me, "crazy…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>"Wait, He asked both Maryse and Layla?" Mickie clarifying. Maria was too busy. The Prom King and Queen election became intense. And now, Maria is mad at me. -_-<p>

Earlier Maria asked the A/V Club to make an ad to vote for her and send it to every cellphone at school. Then Maryse gossiped about me slapping her that more people felt sympathy and voted for Maryse instead of Maria. She walked passed by me and didn't say a word.

"Hi…" I said to Maria. She stopped and gave Candice a flyer. "I'm not talking to you."

"Maria c'mon! I said I was sorry!" I go on apologizing. "If it wasn't for you, Tons of high-schoolers will be voting for me!" Maria turns around crossing her arms. Then Mickie started sneezing like crazy. "Mickie are you okay?"

"Nah, Might be… the dust" Mickie says while sneezing. She starts a sneezing attack then stopped. Cody passes by.

"Hey, so it's day three you made your decision yet?" Cody begging, Layla over there with Candice Michelle staring at me. I get confused. "Why? IS this the last day for my decision before you and Layla literally hook up?" Mickie turns around with a face telling me not to accept.

"Well?" Cody impatient. I finally made a deciding answer… "Cody, I'm sorry... You waited too long!" Layla smiles while my answer was said.

"Well okay. That's cool I'll just take Layla" He walks away with a look saying "I wasted my time".

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The prom committee (a.k.a Candice, Nikki Bella, and Taryn Terrell) stands up on each lunch table.<p>

"As you know, It's only day three of prom week, But the DJ cannot be available for the following date of the prom," Taryn announces. Everyone booed, even Maria.

"But he is available on the following dates," Nikki Bella went on. She took her clipboard. "Tomorrow, and the day after." Me, Mickie, Maria, Maryse, Gail, and everyone else yelled "The day after".

"Everyone calm down!" Taryn told the murmured people. "We'll call the DJ; you have 2 days left for Prom Week!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've been writing short chapters lately. I've lost inspiration. So maybe there's two chapters left until this Prom story ends.<strong>


End file.
